


Vacuum

by Bexless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP ridiculous domesticity ... in space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts), [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/gifts).



> For Shoemaster, whose fabulously-punctuated prompt I have stolen for the title, and Fleurdeliser, who prompted 'vacuum: the appliance.' I also made Shoe beta it.
> 
> Podfic by Greedy Dancer [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/926733.html).

The morning after the party, Mikey staggered out from Frank’s chamber (where he’d passed out in Frank’s pod, so Frank had crashed on the couch with Gerard, which Gerard had pretended he wasn’t totally thrilled about and didn’t stay awake half the night memorizing the exact way Frank’s toes felt when they accidentally brushed his own or anything) and mumbled something that Gerard didn’t even think was made from words.

“I am way too fucking hungover to move,” Gerard told him. From the other end of the couch, Frank made an unhappy noise of agreement.

“I need to get home,” Mikey said. He dug his hands deep in his pockets and his skinny shoulders poked up around his ears. “I have a thing.”

Gerard dug in his pocket and threw the keycard at him. “Take the transport,” he said, and pointed at the grumbling heap that was Ray and Bob on the other couch. “You can drop them off. Tell Mom and Dad I’ll get the shuttle home later.”

Mikey hadn’t moved to catch the keycard, and it had knocked flatly against his elbow before fluttering down to the floor. Mikey looked at it, then up at Gerard, before sighing and folding his lanky legs down until he could scoop it up. “There’s a toll.”

“Fucking fuck,” said Gerard, and motioned impatiently for Mikey to hand over his chip. He touched it to his own and transferred a few credits, then handed it back before flopping back against the couch again. “Now fuck off.”

“Fuck you,” said Mikey without rancor, and he bent down and kissed Gerard’s forehead before he left, Ray and Bob stumbling blearily after him.

“You realize you just saddled yourself with clean-up duties,” Frank said when they heard the airlock close and the gentle _thwoom_ that was the transport backing out of the dock. “My parents are gonna be back this afternoon and this place is trashed.”

Gerard looked around. Maybe forty or fifty people had been at the party the night before, and the only evidence of them was a bunch of chips and crap on the floor, and like seven cups on the kitchen counter. Frank’s idea of trashed was not the same as Gerard’s – but Frank knew that, because he’d been in Gerard’s shithole of a chamber a bunch of times and he never failed to give Gerard shit about it.

“It’s you with the twentieth-century obsession,” Gerard said. “Who drinks out of cups, seriously.”

“I need to sleep more first,” Frank mumbled, and then pitched right over so he was on top of Gerard with his head snuggled into Gerard’s chest. “You’re comfy,” he observed, then started snoring.

Gerard lay there and stared at the top of Frank’s head. His heart beat helplessly inside his chest. Eventually, he fell asleep too.

When they woke up, Frank sprang up off the couch and started running around the kitchen crazily shoving things into trash tubes. Gerard took over so Frank could get the housebots running, but after only a few minutes a stream of distressed cursing came bursting out of the living room.

“What’s wrong?” said Gerard, poking his head in.

“The hooverbot is broken,” Frank said sadly, and pointed at it.

Gerard looked at it. It said, “Sucio!” and drove itself into the wall.

“You know, back in the day on Earth, people did the vacuuming their damn selves,” Frank said, folding his arms. “A thousand years of evolution to give me a stupid robot and no time or credits to get it fixed before my parents get back, and shit all over the floor.”

Gerard sometimes thought that Frank, out of all of them, had been born in the wrong millennium. They all liked music and movies that were made hundreds of years before they were born, but Frank took it to a whole new level with his anti-tech thing. He wouldn’t let a groomerbot anywhere near him, for example, he cut his own hair with actual scissors he bought for a ridiculous amount of credits at an auction. He sharpened them on a _stone_ , it was insane. He shaved with a razor! It did mean they all had bad-ass haircuts that pissed their parents off, though.

“What am I going to do?” Frank demanded. He gestured impatiently at Gerard. “You’re the one who has ideas, come on!”

It made Gerard feel at once pathetically proud and also like, totally burdened that Frank would think Gerard was the guy who’d know what to do. He hastily came up with and even more hastily discarded a bunch of stupid ideas that wouldn’t work, then his eye was caught by Mikey’s shoes, which were lying by the airlock because fucking Mikey had put Gerard’s on when he left, _again_.

“You know,” Gerard said slowly. “Space is a vacuum.”

That was how they ended up shoving everything that wasn’t trash into the kitchen, and putting up fields across the door and around the furniture.

“You’re sure this is going to work,” Frank said doubtfully. “Isn’t it illegal to blast your trash into space like this?”

“It’s completely illegal,” said Gerard, squinting at the control pad on the airlock.

“Awesome,” said Frank.

They did a double-check that nothing important was going to get sucked into oblivion, then Frank hit the remote for the lock. Gerard just had time to shout, “It’s working!” as the popcorn and whatever else levitated off the floor and started rushing towards the doors, but then he realized he was moving too, and he just had time to think _oh shit oh shit I’m going to really fucking die_ before Frank whizzed past him, helter-skelter mid-air, and landed bodily against the control pad so that the lock slammed shut just in time for Gerard to crash into it face-first, and slide down dizzily and painfully onto the floor.

“What the fuck!” Frank yelled, rolling over and punching Gerard hard in the leg. “Why the fuck weren’t you fucking holding onto something?”

“I forgot,” Gerard said faintly. His face hurt. Now his leg hurt too. His heart was really thumping.

“Motherfucker!” Frank yelled, and punched Gerard some more.

“Stop it!” said Gerard, fending him off with one arm. His mouth throbbed and he put his hand up to touch it. “Fuck, I totally landed on my face.”

Frank kneeled up and took Gerard’s face in his hands. “You’re bleeding,” he said, and then kissed him.

Gerard had almost died and had his life saved and now was being kissed, all in the space of like thirty seconds. It was a lot to take in. He put his hands over Frank’s and kissed him back.

When Frank drew away he had Gerard’s blood on his mouth, which was totally and weirdly hot. “Motherfucker,” he said again, but gently this time, and like it was a compliment.

“You could have died, throwing yourself at the lock like that,” Gerard said, and rubbed Frank’s arm where the imprint of the airlock control pad was really deep and red. “You’re gonna have a killer bruise.”

“Better than a dead Gerard,” Frank said fervently. The communicator on the wall beeped, and a voice went _Iero, Frank Anthony. Fine, thirty credits. Unauthorized disposal of waste matter_.

Gerard cringed. “Sorry.”

“Dude,” said Frank. “So fucking worth it,” and kissed him again. It hurt, but that was totally fucking worth it too.

*

When Gerard got home later, he said to Mikey, “I almost flew out of the lock at Frank’s place and died.”

“Fuck off,” said Mikey, but he looked up from his comm, which meant he was interested.

“Frank saved my life. I landed on my face.” Gerard pulled his lip down to show Mikey where it was torn in the ragged shape of his own teeth.

“Gross,” said Mikey approvingly. He took Gerard’s hand and squeezed it for a second.

Gerard lay down next to him in his pod, ignoring his complaints about how there wasn’t room. Mikey was about as wide as a laserbeam, there was plenty of room. “I did it with Frank after the airlock thing.”

“I know,” said Mikey. He held up his comm. So Gerard could see Frank had already told him about it. Mikey had said _Why didn’t you sweep the crap into the airlock and close the inner door before opening the second?_ and Frank had replied _Whatever where’s the romance in that?_ “You know if you guys get Joined someday he’ll make you get rid of all your bots and go and live in one of those freaky communes where they still use keyboards.”

“I know,” Gerard said blissfully. “I won’t mind. I helped him clean up today.”

“Jesus Christ,” said Mikey. “It must be love.”

“It is,” said Gerard. “It is.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Vacuum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321788) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
